School Life
by Animelover 2005
Summary: Sakura hates being bullied but it gets even worse now she is in her senior year. Now a popular Bad boy is there to help her along the way.


**Chapter 1: The beginning of hell.**

_**I want to run away **_

__

I want self harm myself

_**I want to…Dies**_

**_Today is the beginning of summer. A very happy time where the beaches are crowded and restaurants are jam-packed. But I wasn't too cheerful. Everywhere I went I would see couples madly in love. This brings a sickly feeling to my stomach. I used to be like that ….in love. But that's all gone. Now I'm a repulsive ugly duckling. No one would ask me out. They would look at me, make horrible comments and treat me like shit. I'm sick of it! I hate my life, I wish I wasn't brought to this world then I wouldn't be feeling the pain I'm feeling right now. I even feel miserable in my own home. Since I was 5 my mother and father would fight and argue. They neglected me. I have to do most of the choirs because they were too drunk to do it themselves._**

**_Now I'm seventeen and nothing has change except for the fact that they abuse me. I have to go to school now and get bulled by the rich snobs. 'Sakura. The ugly duckling'. _**

**_I love summer! That has to be the best season. When I hang out at the beach all I see are gorgeous babes all drooling for the Li man. Its 8 'o clock time for school. School sucks. The only thing I like about school is that people (mainly girls) bow down to me. If you haven't figured it out yet I'm Syaoran Li the_ _popular bad boy. _**

****

****

**_

* * *

_**

**The hallway of Blue Mary high school was full of excited student. In the far end of the hall Sakura stood opening her locker dreading lessons where the popular gang would put her down and make her feel down in the dumps.**

**Next to her was her best friend Tomoyo. She has long dark hair and blue eyes.**

"**Hi Sakura. Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.**

"**NO. I hate school. Especially when the popular group pick on me." She moaned. **

"**Just stand your ground don't let them push you around. Okay!"**

"**Thanks Tomoyo. I'll see you after second period. Bye!" **

**They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura was in the bathroom and stood before a mirror. In the reflection there was a girl with bushy hair and sparkly emerald eyes with big round glasses on top. She wore a white long T-shirt and black and white stripy trousers. **

"**I'm so ugly."**

"**Damn right you are. Freak!" Sakura turned around to see a girl with long silky brunette hair and blue eyes. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad and also most popular girl in school. Her name is Feliz. Next to her was her best friend Frankie. She had long blond hair and chocolate eyes. She was also wearing a cheerleader outfit. **

"**What are you doing here? Didn't you know that when we come to the bathroom you should run away? The next time we see you here again I swear that will be the day we make your life a living hell. Got it!"**

"**Got it!"**

"**What is your name anyways?" Frankie asked looking her from head to toe.**

"**Sakura."**

"**So… what are you waiting for, get lost!" Feliz shouted.With that said Sakura ran out of the bathroom.**

"**Did you see what she was wearing? I think she will have to be our first target. I love to torturing people!" she laughed manically. **

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**_I made it out of that bathroom in 5 seconds. I'm such a loser. Now that Feliz and Frankie know my name I know that they are going to come after me. I'm just waiting for the day when I get to see Syaoran Li the BAD BOY. I heard he's hot. I think Feliz and Syaoran should be together._**

**_She's so beautiful and rich, she gets away with everything! Even the principle will believe her. But my guesses are that she bribes him. Thank the heavens that it's my senior year. _**

****

* * *

****

**Authors note: Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes. I find it hard to pick out some spelling errors so please bear with me. I'm thinking of making it longer. What do you think?**


End file.
